1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools and equipment used in the trucking industry and, more particularly, to a tandem axle trailer pin extracter apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Truck semi-trailers are equipped with longitudinally-adjustable, tandem axle frame assemblies which slide in order to better distribute a load over the wheels or to support the rear of the trailer during loading. Generally, the tandem axle frame assemblies are secured to the subframe of the trailer by a series of heavy spring-loaded pins. The pins are spring-urged in such a manner whereby pins attempt to seat themselves within holes in a locking position in the subframe and tandem axle frame. A tandem lock pin release handle which extends outward of the frame is provided in order to facilitate extraction or withdrawal of the pins from the holes for tandem axle frame adjustment. When the release handle is pulled, a pulling force is exerted, thereby facilitating extraction of the pins so as to allow the tandem axle subframe to be repositioned and the pins allowed to seek appropriate holes to establish a new location of the trailer relative to the tandem axles. However, often times the immensity of the masses involved with the trailer and the tandem axles and the forces therebetween causes the pins to be lodged in the locking position. Thus, because the operator is incapable of applying sufficient force to extract the jammed pins, he is required to return to his cab and slightly rock the semi-truck trailer back and forth in an attempt to dislodge the pins. Operator then re-attempts to pull the release handle in order to facilitate pin withdrawal. Alternatively, operator is required to seek the help of an assistant who pulls the release handle while operator slightly rocks semi-truck trailer back and forth.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a portable apparatus adapted for one-person application, and which is further adapted for being removably securable to a tractor trailer in order to extract or pull the tandem lock pin release handle in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient. The development of the tandem axle trailer pin extracter apparatus fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose various tandem axle pin puller devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,834, issued in the name of Wise;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,190, issued in the name of Ford;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,488, issued in the name of Chapman et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,642 B1, issued in the name of Haggerty;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,144, issued in the name of Forcier, and
U.S. Patent no. Des. 289,360, issued in the name of Westcott.
The following patents disclose various pneumatically powered pin retractors for semi-trailer tandems:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,522, issued in the name of Hart;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,732, issued in the name of Lands et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,725, issued in the name of Brazeal; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,253, issued in the name of Hess.
Internet publication advertisement featuring a tandem pin puller device provided at www.ecpulltool.com.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a portable apparatus adapted for one-person application, and which is further adapted for being removably securable to a tractor trailer in order to extract or pull the tandem lock pin release handle H in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.